1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air conditioning and refrigeration systems and more particularly to a device installed over the condenser unit or cooling tower that creates turbulence which increases the airflow dynamics, thereby removing more heat from the condenser or cooling tower, thus making the air conditioner or refrigeration system more energy efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art relating to air conditioning and refrigeration energy saving devices that improve the airflow dynamics through the condenser unit or cooling tower have not been invented.
Current designs for the condenser units or cooling towers do not allow for maximum airflow through the units therefore are wasting energy and causing damage to the environment.
By adding the energy saving turbulence creating device to the top of the condenser unit or cooling tower, its heat removing capabilities are greatly improved therefore reducing the impact on the environment by lessening the use of hydro electricity and increasing the life span of the condenser units which reduces the amount of garbage going to landfill sites.
Inventors are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,964, vortex generating airfoil fuel saver. This device is used for automobile air intake to increase the airflow to allow for a better fuel—air mixture which in turn results in better fuel economy.
Inventors are also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,028, an apparatus that increases the fluid throughput of a conduit. The fluid throughput of a conduit is increased without increasing the power requirements or the size of the conduit by affixing an airfoil to the inside of the conduit.